


Trying To Stay Alive

by purple_ninja_98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_ninja_98/pseuds/purple_ninja_98





	Trying To Stay Alive

** **Prologue** **

****Dream** **

**_'Keep running, don’t look back. Just keep running, she's right behind you!' The brunette girl thought to herself as she continued to sprint. Her quick legs carried her through the dark woodlands. The fear filled girl leapt over tree roots, broken branches, and fallen trees. Her wavy black hair bounced with each step. As her bare foot came down on the fallen leaves, it twisted, catching on a rotted log. She fell face first towards the ground, her arms shooting out to lessen the blow. A cry in pain escaped past her lips as an audible snap filled her ears_ **

 

**_The dark haired girl teenager took a deep breath in pain. She shut her eyes, holding her arm to her chest as the other arm pushed off the ground. "You can't run from me forever!" The voice of her pursuer taunted. The girl's breath hitched in her throat as she took off, running as fast as she could mange. Her bare feet were bloody; torn up by the rocks and broken sticks. The pain slowed her, causing her to become more clumsy. A scream escaped her as she was pulled back by a fist tangling in her hair._ **

 

**_"I told you that you couldn't run." The woman chuckled from behind a dark scarf as she tied the brunette to a thick oak tree. Her wrists were bound behind her, sending a pain shooting up her arm. "Well, it was worth a shot." The girl retorted, gritting her teeth. "Shut up." The woman growled before slapping the girl. The teenager's head turned at the force of the blow. Slowly, she lifted her head and blew traces of ebony locks from her eyes._ **

 

**_"What do you want?" The girl asked, attempting a steady voice. "I want lot's of things. I want a day off from work, I want power, I want to not deal with teenage brats such as yourself. The list goes on and on. What I need, however, is you out of my way." The woman stated. The woman slipped a bag off of her shoulder. Opening it, she reached in and pulled out a cloth with a weighted item wrapped in it. "What's that?" The younger girl questioned, her eyebrows furrowing._ **

 

**_"This is what will seal your fate just as it has done for so many others before you." The woman spoke with such admiration as she carefully removed the cloth. In her hand, she now held a knife with a black handle. Symbols covered the hilt and most of the blade, which appeared to be made of a thick iron and sharpened to a point with a rigid side. It was unlike any knife the girl had seen but yet, it was familiar. The woman's dark brown eyes shot to the girl. She approached before taking a fist full of her hair. The young girl cried out as her head was pushed back, her neck exposed. The faintest touch of the point to the side of her neck caused her to recoil away. The woman gripped her hair tighter and pressed harder, carving a line down the side of her neck. A loud and pain filled scream escaped from the depths of her. Electric bolts of agony shot from the wound throughout her whole body. There was a sort of burn that emanated in the wound. The woman laughed and released her hair. "Scream all you want, no one can hear you." She laughed as she wiped the knife off slightly with the cloth. She crouched and looked deeply into the younger girls eyes._ **

 

**_"All of this could have been avoided. If you had just embraced your true self, you could have had a great life. You could have been the most powerful being to walk this earth. So really, you brought this on yourself." She stated as her free hand took hold of the scarf that covered her face from her nose and below. She pulled it down, a smirk becoming visible. "It's a pity that your talent is going to waste." The woman stated. The young girl's eyes had widened as she stared back at the older woman who shared uncanny features with the teen. With a slight shake of her head, the woman thrusted the knife into her stomach._ **

 

The girl woke with a gasp. A cold sweat coated her body. Her hands trembled as she took a shaky breath. She lifted her left arm, flexing her fingers before running them through ebony locks. The dark haired teenager had been enduring the same nightmare night after night for the past month. With a shaky sigh, she laid back against her bed. 'Get ahold of yourself.' With that, she closed her eyes, turned onto her side and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
